You're Alive
by xXxPrincessRoseCastlexXx
Summary: This is a extension to the scene where Tony is flying the nuke into the portal and Pepper is shown watching him on tv on the plane. It's little fluff about Tony and Pepper. I hope you like it! I will add a couple chapters in a little bit! :
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the plane watching the man I love fly up into the hole of abyss while guiding a nuke straight into it. I can't believe he is doing this. I can't tear my eyes off of him. I see him disappear as he entered the portal. I waited for him to come out, but he doesn't. I can vaguely hear people talking around me in the plane but I had my eyes glued on the t.v.. Someone is handing me a tissue; apparently I'm crying. I take it. I can't think; I feel numb.

"Tony…Please…" I plead. Then finally when the portal was closing, he fell out. I gave a shaky sigh of relief. But wait! He's _falling _not flying! I feel my heart breaking. My breath catches in my throat. I watch hopelessly as he falls like a rock. The Hulk grabs him and brings him to the ground. That's all they show on the news.

The reporter asks," Is Ironman alive?" Then someone turns off the t.v. and I start bawling. I feel someone sitting next to me and bringing me closer in a hug.

"He's going to be alright, Pepper. I know it," Rhodey said rocking me like a baby. All I can do is sob into Rhodey's chest and think, _"Tony's dead… He's dead…"_ The man I love…The man that cared more than anyone knew…The man who would give his life for everyone else's…The man who died saving the world. I guess I knew he would die while fighting, but not this soon. He was too young. And we just developed our relationship.

"Pepper," I ignore Rhodey. "Pepper," No. "Pepper! Please. Someone is on the phone for you," why does he sound happy? Tony just died. I shake my head in his chest. He sighs and presses the phone to my ear.

"Have you been crying?" He said the same thing after the Afghanistan situation.

"Tony!" I yelped with glee and sat up straight away from Rhodey. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am! You actually think I would leave you alone?" he said a little hurt. I smiled. "Oh, and stop leaving your phone on silent when I am trying to call you to hear your voice for the last time before I die."

"You called me?" I frowned mentally kicking myself in the butt. I made a note to self to make sure to always have my volume on my phone up.

"Yep, but it doesn't matter anymore 'cause I'm here and alive," he said nonchalantly.

"Tony-"

"It's fine, Pep." He paused, "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, I do. And do _you_ know I love you, Tony?"

"Yes, I do," he repeated to me. "Hey, the medics are here. I'll see you at home."

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?" I ask smiling.

"Yes, that will be all MS. Potts." I hang up and putt the phone down. Rhodey gives me tissues and I wipe my face.

"Let's go home, people," Rhodey said.


	2. Chapter 2

I smile while unlocking the door to Tony's house. I walk in and was greeted by Jarvis. "Hello Ms. Potts.

"Hello Jarvis. Any updates on Tony?" I ask setting the keys on the table.

"26 cuts and 43 bruises, but nothing severe," Jarvis informed me.

"Oh, good. When will he be home today?"

"27 minutes and 46 seconds."

"Okay. Can you preheat the oven to 400? I'm making Tony's favorite dinner"

"Chicken fingers and macaroni. Will do Ms. Potts."

"Yep. Thank you Jarvis," I set my paperwork, laptop, and purse on the couch and took off my heels. I went into the kitchen and went to the fridge. I grabbed the chicken and macaroni box. I put the chicken on a metal tray and put it in the oven. I put the macaroni in a pot with water and put it on top of the stove. I went back into the living room and sat on the couch. I turn on the t.v.. Almost every channel is talking about the Avengers. I decided to stop on CNN and watch the whole thing for the upth time today. I listen to the reporter.

"The _'Avengers'_ saved the day! There are many losses but even more alive. Everyone here is rejoicing." They cut to young women holding a baby in her arms.

"I am so thankful for the Avengers! They helped me and Lillian-" she looked down at the baby,"-to get underground. We are alive now because of them. Wherever you are Avengers, thank you!" They cut back to the reporter.

"No one knows where they are. Maybe saving more lives, but wherever they are, they are world saving miracles. We are all so glade to have them. The Avengers are heroes and are thanked by many…" They cut to more people appraising the Avengers.

I tuned them out and rejoiced my self. _"Tony's alive!"_ I can't wait to see his face and touch his skin to make sure he's really here. Thank heavens he made it back! I'm soooooo happy that he survived. I love him so much. He's my whole world. He's-

"Ms. Potts, Mr. Stark pulled into the drive way."

"Okay, thank you Jarvis." I turned down the volume on the .t.v. a bit and sat cross-legged on the couch waiting for my beloved. A couple of minutes later I heard the door opening and my heart began to go in overdrive.

"Honey, I'm home!," he said from the furor. I smile and when I see him, I ran to him.

"Tony!" I hug him and kiss his cheek. He put his arms around my waist. "You're alive," I whisper in his ear. I touch his face and felt his stubble under my fingers.

"No, I'm a vampire here to suck your blood and sparkle on stuff," he moved his mouth near my throat.

"Toooonyyy!" I roll my eyes. He kisses my neck and pulls back so we can look each other in the eye. "I'm so glade, you're here." I pause. "You're all I have," I whisper.

He smiles, "You're all I have too." He reached up and put a stray hair back behind my ear and put is hand back on my waist. Then he leans in and kisses me. It was a nice and sweet kiss. It was different form our other kisses. This kiss had longing, passion, sadness, and happiness in it. It was perfect. Then the oven beeped signally dinner is ready. I pull away with a smile on my lips.

Tony gave me a quizzical look. "I made your favorite." Tony's eyes widen like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Chicken fingers and mac and cheese!" I nod my head smiling. He grabs my face and kisses me hard. He pulls away and turns me around. "Go and bring me my dinner! I'm starving!" he smacks my butt and I giggle. I turn my head towards him and wink.

He grinned "Oh, Ms. Potts, oh how, do I love you!"

I got to the kitchen. "I love you too, Tony."

* * *

**Hey Guys! I'm glade you liked the first chapter! I hope you like this one too! I'm debating wheather to write another chapter...If you like I'll write another one! :}**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been three months since Loki tried to take over the Earth when the Avengers stopped him. There hasn't been much fuse since then. Only minor bank robberies gone wrong or hostage situations. The only time we get to see the rest of the Avengers team is when S.H.E.I.L.D. has its weekly meetings. It's usually just reports and updates on criminals.

That's were I am now: sitting in a boardroom listening to Fury talk. I glance at Tony to make sure he's paying attention. He's not of course, so I elbow him. He looks up quizzically and I gesture toward Fury. He sighs and looks at Fury. I tune into Fury also.

"There has been sighting of mutant monsters in Lake Erie." He looks at Thor, "Thor, I want you to go and check it out."

"It would be a honor."

"Aww! The demigod gets the mutant fish! Not fair!" Tony whines. Everyone's eyes were on Tony.

"Tony!" I look at him giving him my best 'shut up now' look.

"What? It would be cool for _Ironman_ to defeat man-eating fish."

"I didn't say they were 'man-eating'." Fury interjected, "And seeing how these are _alien_ like creatures and our friend Thor here-" he gestures to Thor, "-is not of this word, he is best for this mission."

"Fine." Tony grumbles and slubbes back in his chair like a high schooler who just got in trouble.

The meeting went on for another hour without any more interruptions from Tony. He's been eerily quite lately (if you don't count what happened an hour ago). He's getting me worried.

"Okay, that's all I have for today. I'll see you next week." Fury said walking of the room, followed by the Avengers team.

I start packing up my things when Tony lays his big hand on my smaller one. I look up at him quizzically in is dark eyes, "Yes?"

"What are you doing after this?" he gestures to me putting my laptop in my bag.

"We are flying back to Malibu and talking to the press about the Henson Bank robbery that you stopped last week." I finish packing up and look at him.

"Wrong!" He gives me his all so famous smile.

"Then what _are_ we doing?"

He leans in close and wraps his arms around me. I follow in suit. I feel his warm breathe on my ear. I shiver in pleasure. I ask again in a whisper, "What are we doing?"

"Not tellin'" he chuckles.

"Toonyy!" I whine and push him away. "We have a meeting with the press in several hours."

"Not anymore," he said in a sing-songy voice walking out of the room with a big smile.

"Tony! What did you do?" I grab my bag and follow him to the elevator.

"I called and gave them a verbal interview over the phone. So you and I are completely free tonight." He pushes the button the elevator and we ascend up to the roof where our jet is.

I give a breathy sigh, "Then what do you have planned for us tonight, Mr. Stark?"

"Like I said, Ms. Potts, I'm not telling." The elevator doors open to the roof. He takes my hand and leads me to the jet.

"Fine. Can you at least tell me where we are going?" I ask walking up the steps to the jet.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'. We entered the jet and sit in the seats by the windows.

The jet then took flit to our unknown destination.

* * *

**There's one more chapter coming real soon. Sorry for the delay, I just have a lot of crap to do. I hope you all enjoy this! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Eight hours and twenty-six minutes later the jet's pilot came over the p.a. system saying, "We are about to land. Please fasten your belts and prepare for landing."

I look up at Tony from my book. "Where is it that we have landed?"

He gives me a smile, "You'll see."

I roll my eyes. For the past eight hours I have been trying to get him to tell me where we are going. I gave up two hours in and started reading The Hunger Games Trilogy. I'm almost done with the second book and I really like it so far (I definitely want Katniss to be with Peeta).

"Toonyy," I whine half-heartedly.

We land and we take off the belts. Tony takes my hand and leads me to the door. He opens the door and a magnificent view is in my sight.

"Pepper Potts, welcome to Venice, Italy!" Tony lifts his arms to the stunning sight before us.

"Oh, Tony!" I hug him, "It's beautiful"

"Come on. I have another surprise for you." He leads me down to the steps.

There on the ground by the jet is a black limo. The driver opens the backseat door and I climb into it. Tony comes in after me. When the driver gets in, Tony says something in Italian.

"You speak Italian?" I ask befuddled. I know everything about Tony. I even know that he was terrified of wiener dogs until he was fifteen.

"Si, mia bella," (yes, my beautiful), "There's many things you don't know about me." He smirks.

"Actually, I know more about you than you know about you."

"Except that I know Italian."

"Except for that."

He puts his big arm around my shoulders and I lean in and put my head on his. I love moments like this. No talking, no one else around. Just us two sitting quietly enjoying each other's company. This doesn't happen very often. But like all things, it had to end and a couple of minutes later the limo stops. The driver opens the door. He grasps my hand and helps me out.

I gasp at the scene before me. By the ocean shore is a table set for two. The table has lit candles, a wine bottle, and two sets of silverware and plates. Leading to the table from the limo are red rose petals scattered around. What's even more gorgeous is the setting sun in the horizon. The beautiful orange, yellow, red, and purple streaks in the sky are reflecting off on the water. This is so romantic. I love it.

I feel Tony wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I feel is hot breathe on my neck. I shiver in pleasure.

"Do you like it?" he whispers.

"I love it." I turn around in his arms and kiss him gently. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," he smiles, "We haven't even eaten yet." He takes my small hand in his bigger one and follows the rose petals down to the table.

We sat down and a waiter (came out of nowhere) pours us our wine and then brings out our food. He said it was something called Ditalini (some kind of pasta) and Rosetta (bread). It was delicious. I love Italian food. The waiter came back and took our plates when we were done. He came back moments later with dessert. It was called Struffoli. It looks to die for. I was two bits in when Tony put down his fork. I look at him quizzically and put down my own fork.

"Pepper, I love you." He takes my hands in his.

I smile. "I love you too, Tony. And this food is amazing."

"Authentic Italian food is always great." He said in a mater-of-fact voice. "Anyway, I'm glade that we're together. You've changed me. I'm a better man with you. You know me better than anyone else. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else or even without you. You, Pepper, are the reason that I breathe. When I was in that cave in Afghanistan," I flinched a little, "all I could think about was getting back to you. When I was dying from the arc reactor, all I thought about was your well-being. When I was carrying the nuke into the portal, I could only think about your life. I. Love. You." He moves out of his chair and his now kneeling on one leg in front of me. He pulls out a small black box. "That's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he opens the box to show a stunning diamond ring. "Virginia Rose Potts, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I gasp and cover my mouth. I feel tears building up in my eyes. I can't believe he wants me to be his bride! I slowly nod my head. "Yes!" I choke out.

He puts the ring on my finger. I throw my arms around him and we fall in sand. We laugh and kiss while rolling in the sand. We stop rolling and I decide to take a good look at the ring. It was simple, yet extravagant. It was prefect. Tony grabs my hand and brings it to his mouth and kisses it.

"It's beautiful, Tony."

"It was my mother's ring." He looks down sadly.

I lift his chin up and look him in the eye, "I love you, Mr. Stark."

He smiles, "And I love you, future Mrs. Stark."

* * *

**Hey, I know this story was kind of lame, but oh well. I hope you liked it! I might write a different story... Well bye for now! :)**


End file.
